Thanks and Giving
by classyblue
Summary: Sharing, giving and friends to help on the way, that is what it is all about. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.


Hephaestion had a decision to make, and with either choice he made, someone would be disappointed. Should it be the little one with big green eyes or the adult with dark eyes. The first was an adorable little girl and the other, a King.

Silently saying a prayer to the gods to help smooth the waves, he made his way to the King's rooms. He knew what awaited him there.

Alexander had sent him on a mission to secure a major bridge and it had taken three months but the bridge was now Alexanders'. Their long absence from each other was felt deeply by both Alexander and himself, and if the pleading look Alexander had given him on his return this morning was any indication, the night was full of promise.

All he had to do, Hephaestion mumbled softly to himself, is convince Alexander that his task would not take long and he would be back before he knew it. Moaning, as he made is way to the door, he sighed and entered the room.

Before him on a glorious table was every one of his favorite foods and treats. Candles lit the room and the scent of flowers filled the room with their sweetness and perfumes.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and the sweetest baritone voice whispered how much he had been missed. He began to melt into the arms and the body behind him, letting his head fall back, Hephaestion's neck getting immediate attention. The mouth moved slowly up his throat and was almost at his ear when Hephaestion, using every ounce of willpower he could muster, pulled away and faced Alexander.

"I missed you too, and I want this more than you know, but I have to take care of something first." Hephaestion blurted out in one breath.

"What could possibly be more important than this?" Alexander said pulling Hephaestion in his arms, and capturing his lips with his, kissed him soundly.

When the kiss finally ended it took a moment for Hephaestion to recall why he needed to be somewhere other than in these arms and with these lips. Two big green eyes flashed in his mind and he stepped back away from the intoxicating embrace.

Straightening his clothes and clearing his throat, Hephaestion begged Alexander's forgiveness saying it would only take a short time and he would not be gone long. I promise I will be back.

As he was walking past Alexander, an arm reached out and stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere without me, I've waited many months to see you and whatever is more important than being with me, I intend to know about." Alexander said sternly, not without a mixture of anger in his voice.

Hephaestion only nodded and started down the halls of the palace. He hadn't planned on Alexander being with him with his task, but saw no way to avoid it now.

They reached the royal kitchens and Hephaestion went to the one person who could help him the fastest and most efficiently. Before him stood Berthasada, the one in charge of the kitchens. She was not the head of the kitchens, many men held that honor, but when push came to shove, Berthasada was the one to go to. She was not one to be taken lightly, in every since of the word.

Hephaestion gave her his brightest smile and asked for a moment of her time. Berthasada crossed her arms over her ample breasts and looked Hephaestion straight in the eyes.

Alexander watched as Hephaestion leaned close to Berthasada and whispered softly to her. Fearing for Hephaestion safety, Alexander made ready to step in to use his kingly force if necessary in case things didn't go well. To his surprise, Berthasada's face softened and she nodded at what Hephaestion was saying.

She turned away from Hephaestion, ignoring Alexander entirely, and bellowed out orders in all directions. Everyone jumped to follow the instructions she gave and ran into each other to accomplish their assignments.

Alexander watched in amazement at the quickness and efficiency with which it was done, wishing he had a thousand men in his army who cold hold such a command, Alexander looked at Hephaestion.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Hephaestion said with a smile.

"Aye," Alexander said with his mouth hanging open, "I'm just glad she is on our side."

When all the bags and baskets were full, they were brought to the table in front of the King and Hephaestion.

"Is this enough?" asked Berthasada.

"It is plenty and more than I could have hoped for, you have my eternal gratitude." Hephaestion answered.

Hephaestion was suddenly, and not so gently, pulled into a bear of a hug, knocking the breath out of lungs.

"If I were only younger," Berthasada cried into Hephaestion's neck, "Our King would not stand a chance in Hades of keeping you all to himself."

Hephaestion beamed at her with sparkling eyes and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush like a young maiden.

"Now back to my rooms," Alexander said slyly, squeezing Hephaestion's behind, after they left the kitchens behind.

"Not yet, my King, one more place to stop and we can we alone." Hephaestion winked.

"You are trying my patience, Phai."

With a couple of the kitchen boys to help, they made their way to the tents of the army and their families. Alexander recognized them as men under Hephaestion's command and had just returned with him from the mission securing the bridge. Many men nodded at them as they made their way around the campfires and playing children.

They came to a stop in front of a tent, crying could be heard coming softly through the material of the dwelling. Hephaestion asked if they might enter and the crying stopped.

A woman surrounded by four girls of various ages opened the flap and motioned for them to enter. The youngest of the children, long brown hair and green eyes, came bounding up to Hepaestion and hugged his leg. He gave the baskets in his hands to the older girls and reached out and picked up the little one.

"I knew you would come back." said the child, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

'I told you I would, I would never lie to you." Hephaestion said, "Look at what I brought for you, I hope you are hungry."

As Hephaestion opened all of the baskets and bags, the little eyes got bigger and bigger and soon all the girls were looking at awe at the feast before them.

Alexander silently went to the mother and watched as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"My man was lost at the bridge and the General brought his shield back to me today. It has been in his family for many years. The army was his life and so it has been ours too. I didn't know what will be come of us now that he is gone but General Hephaestion said not to worry, he (Hephaestion) would be back to see us." the woman sobbed.

"Don't worry, you will be taken care of, and your daughters will be given fine husbands. We will honor you as we honor you husband." Alexander assured her, putting his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

They joined the others gathered around the table and all sat down, after much insisting and persuading, with a King and his General. It was many hours later that the sleeping child in Hephaestion's arms was handed to her mother and they made their way back to the palace.

"They are going to be taken care of, thanks to you, Hephaestion."

"They are part of your army and we are all family, you would do no less Alexander."

"But I love to watch you do it, your heart is truly magnificent. I am so thankful you are here with me, sharing my wealth and following my dreams."

"Our dreams, Alexander, I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe in them also." Hephaestion said wrinkling his nose and squinting his eyes.

_For that I am truly grateful,_ Alexander thought, leading the way back to his rooms and a night to be forever thankful for.

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


End file.
